How many positive integers between $100$ and $200$ are divisible by $14$?
Explanation: The first such integer is $8\cdot14=112$, and the last is $14\cdot14=196$. Thus, there are $(14-8)+1=\boxed{7}$ such positive integers between $100$ and $200$.